Hero
HERO COLOR '''(Indicated by the color of the name when in the tavern) *White: 1 free pt + 1 pt to primary stat *Green: 2 free pts + 2 pts to primary stat *Blue: 3 free pts + 3 pts to primary stat + 1 pt to secondary stat *Purple: 4 free pts + 4 pts to primary stat + 2 pts to secondary stat The primary stat is the highest stat including equipment. The secondary stat complements the primary stat: Command primary = War secondary War primary = Command secondary Tech primary = Build secondary Build primary = Tech secondary You are able to change any stats to be primary or secondary with the use of equipment. '''Example: Original Blue Hero: '''Command:' 8 War: 8 Tech: 14 Build: 7'' To make it a War Primary, we need to make the War stat its highest (Command will become its secondary). So we need a equipment with total War + 9 or higher and Command equipe of + 7. Molding Blue Hero: '''Command:'15 War:16 Tech:'''14 '''Build: 7'' Leveled up Blue Hero by 1: '''Command:'16 War:'18 '''Tech:'14 '''Build: 7'' This sort of adjustment is recommended mostly to Blue or Purple hero if they are under level 5, higher than level 5 conversion depend on the user. For this reason, most player prefer to leave the Tavern on their 2-4 planet at lvl 1. This makes the conversion easier and ensures less points wasted in Tech or Build. However, the refresh rate is slower, so the chance of getting a blue or purple hero is lower. HERO SKILLS '-Active Skill' (Skill that is alway in effect) *'Speed' +Ship speed increase 3% lvl 1 = 3% speed increase lvl 2 = 6% speed increase each level give 3% increase *'Hit' +Increase hit chances 3% lvl 1 = 3% chances to hit lvl 2 = 6% chances to hit each level give 3% increase *'Defense' +2% defense increase lvl 1 = 2% increase to defense lvl 2 = 4% increase to defense *'Attack up' +Increase attack power 2% lvl 1 = 2% attack power up lvl 2 = 4% attack power up *'Command up' lvl 1 = command 2% more ships lvl 2 = command 4% more ships lvl 3 = command 6% more ships *'Engineer' 2% speed increase in building and ship production lvl 1 = 2% increase to building and ship production. *'Scientist' +2% speed increase in tech research lvl 1 = 2% increase in Tech Research *'Talented' lvl 1 = 2% more experience earned Trigger Skill (Skills that trigger in the battle) *'Repair' lvl 1: 15% chances to repair 10% damaged ships during battle lvl 2: 16% chances to repair 20% damaged ships during battle each level gives 1% more chance to repair to 10% more damaged ships *'Dodge' lvl 1 = 5% chance to dodge attacks *'Multiple attack' lvl 1 = 10% chances to attack 2 targets lvl 2 = 12% chances to attack 2 targets *'combo attack' lvl 1 = 10% chance attack twice lvl 2 = 13% chance attack twice If the first combo attack misses, the second is negated. Sources: *''http://www.kongregate.com/forums/111-time-world/topics/228912-skill-list-effects'' *''http://www.kongregate.com/forums/111-time-world/topics/228601-how-hero-stats-on-level-up-work'' Category:Gameplay